The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between coral bells and foam flower, both in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Catching Fire’ with the combined generic epithet X Heucherella. X Heucherella ‘Catching Fire’ resulted from an intentional cross between a proprietary unreleased hybrid known as Heuchera K10-74-23 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and a proprietary unreleased seedling Tiarella ‘Jade Peacock’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,730 as the male or pollen parent. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Feb. 11, 2013. The new plant was selected from among many other crosses and X Heucherella seedlings growing at the same nursery which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage, vigor and habit established as breeding goals and was originally assigned the breeder code of 13-212-2.
X Heucherella ‘Catching Fire’ has been asexually propagated by basal cutting at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by sterile tissue culture propagation. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant over multiple generations.